


"I'm pregnant, not useless you know."

by TheOneAndOnlyMegan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMegan/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMegan
Summary: I wrote this while the snow was falling ruining the driveways that I'd just spent the better half of a few hours clearing.





	"I'm pregnant, not useless you know."

Hermione inhaled deeply into the pillow under her head before turning her head to the right. Bright light shone in from the curtains and she found herself squinting and rubbing her eyes while turning back over to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 

 

_ 11:41  _

 

Brown eyes shot open when she took in the time, Hermione Granger-Weasley was not one to sleep the day away. Sitting up slowly, Hermione arched her back and felt a satisfying  _ crack _ . Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Hermione noticed the small tray set on her nightstand on top of the book she had placed there. Just in front of her alarm, within arms reach, was in her wand. On the tray was a cup of tea still the perfect temperature due to a warming charm she’d created a few years prior. Along with the tea was two slices of toast and a small bowl of fruit, and a little slip of paper with “I love you” scrawled on it. 

 

“Weasley’s and their messy handwriting, the whole lot of them,” Hermione smiled as she gently picked up the picture on her nightstand, tracing over the two people captured in the decidedly muggle photo. Placing her hand that wasn’t holding the picture onto her slightly protruding stomach, Hermione began to rub slow circles. “Even though Ginny’s handwriting is notably better than her brother’s, I still think Percy’s is better. But don’t tell your mom I said that.” 

 

Grabbing her cup of tea, Hermione walked over to the window and looked out and the snow that must have fallen overnight. Already, people were starting to shovel their driveways. Already thinking about how Ginny would want to magic the stuff away, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see her wife already most of the way done. Walking back over to her side of the bed, Hermione slipped on her Gryffindor slippers and made her way down the stairs and to the front door. Slipping on one of the coats hanging on the rack she made her way out the door and down the few steps until she was standing next to Ginny. 

 

Ginny’s cheeks and nose were almost as red as her hair, and Hermione could see her fingertips were in much the same state. “Well, look at you, out her shoveling all the snow without me. You’re going to give yourself a cold!” 

 

Startled, Ginny jumped and dropped the shovel in her hands, turning to face Hermione with a sheepish look on her face.

 

“Sorry ‘Mione, didn’t want you two to have to do any work…” she said rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide her smile as she leaned forward to kiss Ginny on one of her very cold cheeks. “I’m pregnant, not useless you know.” 

 

Ginny smiled and if she blushed a little Hermione couldn’t tell, “I didn’t say you were.” 

 

“You’re cold by the way. Hurry up and finish and come inside and warm up. Coffee or tea?” 

 

Picking up her shovel Ginny began to resume her assault on the driveway, the same determination she had for everything set on her face, “Coffee please.”     

 

Hermione hummed in acknowledgment before taking a sip of her tea and turning to walk back into the house. After taking her coat off in the foyer, Hermione pulled her wand and lit the fireplace in the living room as she couldn’t be bothered, before making her way into the kitchen.

 

Setting the coffee to brew, Hermione made her way back up the stairs to grab the toast and fruit Ginny had set out, nibbling on a few pieces of strawberry on her way back to the kitchen. When she made her way back, Ginny was stirring the contents of her coffee, hair a little damp as the snow melted from outside.

 

“You better not be making puddles on my floor,” Hermione teased. Ginny turned to her with a smile, holding up a sock-clad foot as her proof of taking her shoes off. 

 

“Merlin, I swear, the closer you get to having this baby the more motherly you sound,” Ginny teased. 

 

Hermione stepped closer to Ginny so the redhead could put her arms around her waist, “I think you’re just complaining about me making you tie my shoes.” 

 

Ginny laughed, the sound shaking Hermione due to their proximity, “You have magic, I don’t see why you make me tie them, Hermione!”  

 

Nuzzling her face into the underside of Ginny’s neck, the younger girl had proven to be quite tall as she got older and now stood taller than Harry and herself. “I just want us to be able to live normal lives as well as magical ones. What if our baby doesn’t have any magic?” 

 

It was something Hermione had thought about for a while now, with her being a muggle-born and all. It didn’t help that one of Ron and Lavender's kids had turned out to be non-magical and while Hermione would love their child no matter what she didn’t know how she would go about explaining why she and Ginny carried sticks around all the time and left for work in the fireplace. 

 

Ginny kissed her head, “They’ll be fine Hermione. Brightest witch or wizard of their age.” 

 

Sighing, Hermione let Ginny lead them into the living room and sat with her feet tucked under her on the couch, “You’re probably right, I just can’t help but worry.” 

 

Leaning into Ginny’s side Hermione played with her wife’s fingers. Ginny ran comforting fingers through her hair, “Either way, I’m going to love you both with all my heart. You both mean the world to me.” Hermione looked up to see Ginny staring off at a wall, and smiled as she leaned her forehead onto Ginny’s cheek, pulling the other woman from her thoughts.  

 

“You think too much.” 

 

Ginny laughed and the sound made Hermione’s heart swell. After all these years, she still couldn’t believe she was the one who got to pull those sounds from Ginny. Who got to hear her cries of pleasure echo off the walls of their bedroom. Who got to see her in her finest moments, and her worst. Who got to see her tears and her pride. Who got to share everything with her. Who got to carry her child. 

 

“Nonsense. Everyone knows you’re the brains and I’m the brawns. This baby is gonna be the best of both worlds.” 

 

Hermione laid her head on Ginny’s chest and stared into the fire. “I love you. So,  _ so _ much. You know that, right?” 

 

The arm around her shoulders squeezed once but kept a tighter hold, “I know. I love you too. Both of you.” 

 

After everything she’d been through, after everything they’d  _ both  _ been through...this was what it led too. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it wasn’t, but Hermione wouldn’t change a thing. And maybe that was unfair for all of those who had died in the wars, the fights, for her to be able to be curled up in Ginny’s arms. Maybe it was unfair to Ginny herself, maybe it was unfair to those who lost people they loved. Maybe it was unfair to their child who was the byproduct of long nights studying spells and potions and tests. Maybe it was unfair, but there was _ so much love _ in this little house. So much love in the way Ginny held her, held  _ them _ , that it didn’t matter. 

 

“I know.”   

 


End file.
